


The Question

by PhantomBlue



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, i guess this counts as a reader thing, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomBlue/pseuds/PhantomBlue
Summary: hhhhHHHH this is a really self indulgent drabble i wrote for valentines month sshhhhh





	The Question

She did not want to be there right now. But at the same time she did.

She tried to look everywhere else other than that smug look, that stupid confident grin that King was wearing, towering over her; but she was stuck, his arms on both sides of her keeping her pinned to the table behind her. He never touched her, however, but he was close. So close. She could smell that really good cologne that he favored, that scent of lavender that always teased her in passing, just like he was doing at that moment. Now it filled her senses as he stayed close, so close, as he hummed in thought, coyly. He wasn’t nearly close enough.

“Well, little bluebird?” he drawled, his eyes gleaming, that cursed question from before still hanging in the air.

She chanced a glance at him and immediately regretted it, the burning in her face flaring up even more seeing that look he was giving her. A laugh rumbled in his chest. Her voice was caught in her throat like it was in a vice.  
He leaned in even closer, so close that she couldn’t escape his gaze any longer, so close that she felt her breath being stolen from her as his voice lowered; a deep, soft whisper that you could scarcely hear but carried so much weight to it. All with that one question.

“Do you?”

She bit her lip. He leaned in even further, warm breath tickling her ear.

“Do you love me?”

She felt like she could cry when he leaned back; He looked right into her eyes, gauging her. Probing her. Seeing right through the façade, that curtain that she had been put up for everyone, including herself, to hide the answer to that cursed question. He already knew the answer. He just wanted her to admit it  
.  
She closed her eyes shut.

And nodded.  
It was all she could do, her voice stolen from her just like he did with her heart. Her foolish, weak heart. She looked back at him, foolishly, and regretted it. That smug grin of his was gone, but it was replaced with something that made her weak heart skip a beat.  
He leaned in, one warm hand cupping her burning face.

“Good.”

It was all he said before he finally claimed her lips and engulfed her in an embrace.  
She didn’t want to be anywhere else, then.


End file.
